1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a silver halide color reversal photosensitive material, particularly to a color reversal photosensitive material improved in color reproduction. More specifically, the invention relates to a color reversal photosensitive material suitable for landscape photography such as a sunset because of its high color saturation, and exhibits reduced fog in the case of photography under a fluorescent light.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Silver halide color reversal photosensitive materials are often used by professional photographers for originals of printing because they can directly appreciate the films after development. That is, it also plays a role of color sample for printing. Accordingly, the requirements for color reproduction are very severe. However, it is difficult to say that conventional commercial products have sufficiently answered the requirements.
One example is fog due to a fluorescent lamp. Conventional silver halide color reversal photosensitive materials have a weakness in that it gets wholly fogged on the cyan side in photography under a fluorescent lamp. The reason is that the red-sensitive layer has spectral sensitivity of longer waves and does not have sensitivity for bright lines of a fluorescent lamp. However, attempts only to prepare a red-sensitive layer with the spectral sensitivity of a shorter wave to counter the weakness results in problems of color reproduction such as decrease of color saturation or slippage of hue. Further, it is not preferable because characteristic that color reproduction of evening glow and the like becomes more reddish than actual color, which is consciously used by nature photographers as one of representations although a shortcoming from the view point of faithful color reproduction, is lost. Various attempts have always been carried out to improve color reproduction of color reversal photosensitive material.
In the case of color negative film, correction of auxiliary absorption of coloring material is generally carried out by masking using so-called colored coupler in order to obtain color reproduction with a higher color saturation and more faithfulness. In the case of color reversal photosensitive material, the correction of auxiliary absorption of coloring material by masking using the colored coupler is impossible. Therefore, an attempt to improve color reproduction by utilizing mainly an interimage effect has been carried out along with improvement in spectral sensitivity and spectral absorption property of coloring material.
For example, one of the conventional techniques includes a method for improving faithfulness in hue by using an interimage effect-donating layer containing an emulsion of silver iodide by high content (refer to pages 2 and 3 of Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. (hereinafter referred to as JP-A-) 2002-351029.